


干爹好（二十）

by youchibangyebunengfei



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, 九辫 德云社 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21860029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youchibangyebunengfei/pseuds/youchibangyebunengfei
Relationships: 杨九郎 张云雷 - Relationship
Kudos: 22





	干爹好（二十）

第一次实在不是什么好的初夜体验，杨九郎一直想着弥补，如今才是得了机会。  
浴缸里的水温正合适，张云雷被放进去的时候还老大不愿意，支棱着胯下的小兄弟催他：“我好不容易好了，你弄那么多没用的干嘛啊能不能快点办事！”  
杨九郎哄着去吻他的嘴角，说等等，我给你洗洗。  
此洗非彼洗，这个洗洗的意思是灌肠。  
张云雷瞪圆了眼睛一脚踢上杨九郎的锁骨。  
“什么意思啊你，嫌我脏你躺下我操你。”  
杨九郎忙说不是。  
“我听朋友说，洗了感觉更强烈。”  
可不要再强烈了，张云雷这样想却还是听了杨九郎的话趴在了浴缸边缘，感受那些液体流进体内。  
折腾到水已经凉了才完事，张云雷那话已经不甘寂寞软了下去。杨九郎把他抱到床上之后他就自己圈起来慢慢的搓，嘴里还在催杨九郎快点。  
这里不比张云雷之前的住处，什么都全，套，油备了一抽屉。  
杨九郎拽的时候着急了些，直接把抽屉拽了出来，一瓶油滚到了床尾，被杨九郎顺手捞起来。  
“草莓味的，喜欢吗？”杨九郎一边带套一边问自己的小干爹。  
“不喜欢。”张云雷仰了仰头。  
“喜欢什么味的，我再买。”  
小干爹笑得像只狡黠的狐，伸手把润滑油均匀的在那根狰狞的物件上抹匀。  
“喜欢杨九郎鸡巴味的。”  
“操。”  
杨九郎骂了一声，捞起张云雷的两条长腿，性器破开软滑的入口，长驱直入。  
张云雷抓住枕头，大口呼吸，好奇的抬起头想看看那驴玩意是怎么被自己吞进去的。  
杨九郎笑着拉过他的手放在交合处，感受自己的物件一寸寸进入他的体内。  
小干爹张着嘴，眼里带着笑，像什么看见新奇玩具的好奇宝宝。  
“疼吗？”杨九郎问他。  
张云雷摇头，“不疼，就是胀，还酸。”  
杨九郎试着动了动，张云雷忙咬住下唇把呻吟声封在喉间。  
适应了后还有点委屈，说：“你这次怎么没摸我前列腺啊。”  
杨九郎让他逗笑了，俯下身蹭他的鼻尖，胯下开始工作。  
“想了？”  
“挺爽的。”  
“用鸡巴照样让你爽。”  
张云雷让他顶的惊呼一声，感受到杨九郎的阴茎狠狠擦过自己的前列腺。  
前面不碰也立起来了，自己一颤一颤的抖动。  
张云雷握住自己阴茎动了两下，觉得没有后面爽就停下了，搂着杨九郎的脖子索吻。  
那狼崽子一边吮着自己的舌尖，一边揉搓自己的乳尖。张云雷让杨九郎弄的来了高潮的感觉，蜷缩着手脚躲。  
“不要了，停一停…”张云雷推他的小腹，“要射了…”  
“射。”杨九郎说，拇指揉着张云雷的胯。  
张云雷的手才搭上自己的性器就射了，故意调整了角度射在杨九郎的小腹上。杨九郎突然感觉一股热流浇上了自己的前端——张云雷前后同时高潮了。  
“太快了。”杨九郎故意臊他。  
“你太快了。”张云雷抱怨。  
由此得见，中华文化实在博大精深。  
“换换姿势？”杨九郎问他，“你想怎么来？”  
张云雷想了想夹紧杨九郎的腰，说：“在上面。”  
张云雷从前觉得这体位性感的要命，可真自己做上位才知道辛苦在哪，从前是顶胯，现在是扭腰，光把腰直起来就费了半天劲儿，就好像开惯了玛莎拉蒂突然要自己去划船，专业不对口。  
杨九郎忍得满头的汗，手放在张云雷的腰间摩挲，手指划过张云雷小腹上的圆形疤痕。新生的皮肤敏感，张云雷哆嗦着想躲，被杨九郎强势的固定在自己的性器上动弹不得。  
“还疼吗？”  
“不疼，有的时候有点痒。”  
杨九郎坐起来去吻张云雷胸口的疤。埋在深处的性器变了角度，戳的张云雷软了半边身子，哪还顾得上胸前正在被养子像小狗一样舔舐。  
“别去管它了…”张云雷央求他，“你动一动，我没力气了。”  
小狼崽痞笑着重新躺下，握住张云雷的腰自下而上的顶弄，又凶又快又狠。张云雷让他操的七荤八素，汁水横流，性器一下下拍在杨九郎的肚皮上，呻吟声全被封在胸膛里，只顾得上呼吸。  
“操！”  
杨九郎倒吸着冷气感叹，张云雷估计他是要射了。  
“九郎…射我身上吧…”张云雷配合着收缩后穴，逼杨九郎缴械投降。  
这场性爱做得激烈，杨九郎压着张云雷撸的时候额上和手臂上青筋暴起，撸个管像磨刀，凶神恶煞的射在张云雷锁骨上。  
两个人对着喘息了一会笑了，张云雷把身上的精液在身上抹开，感叹怎么射的这样多。  
废话，不瞧瞧你爷们憋多久了。  
两个人共享一支事后烟的时候杨九郎爱不释手的去吻张云雷身上的纹身和伤疤，张云雷勾着杨九郎的脖子任由他腻古自己。  
“我想把这两个疤拿纹身盖住，纹点什么好？你的名字？”  
“多大了？玩这种非主流少年的爱情？”  
张云雷笑着枕上杨九郎的膝，仰着头摸他下巴上的胡茬。  
“那就你纹一个，纹个［云爹］在腿根上，好不好？”  
杨九郎像抱孩子似的把张云雷捞过来挠他痒痒，张云雷一边笑一边求饶，两个正当壮年的正常男性就在这种老少皆宜的游戏中对着硬了。  
“不能再来了！”张云雷捂着鸡儿躲。  
杨九郎的食指轻轻松松滑进软湿的后穴，说：“云爹最疼我了，哪舍得让我硬着难受。”  
张云雷咬着被子角撅着腚的时候想：以后不能提爹这个字了，这个字长在这小兔崽子G点上。  
刚想到这干爹就被人顶到了G点，张云雷呜咽一声，眼角流下两滴生理眼泪。  
操，你别说，爽是真爽。  
折腾完这一趟下来已经是晚上了，张云雷累的手指都抬不起来，被杨九郎抱着洗漱完后催杨九郎关灯睡觉。  
杨九郎关上灯刚钻进被窝就又爬了出去。  
“嗯？干嘛去？”张云雷迷迷糊糊的搓着眼睛问他。  
“洗洗手，你先睡。”  
“杨九郎，”张云雷喊住他，“你怎么回事？你从前在家没有这个习惯。”  
杨九郎叹了口气坐回床上把张云雷搂在怀里，说：“刚跟着老阎那会，什么都要干，会了最基本的人家才敢把更高层的位置给你。那会在德国当了一段时间的纽扣人，杀了不少人。第一次亲手杀人之后晚上睡不着觉，也不是害怕，就是心里堵的难受。老阎告诉我要是觉得自个脏就洗洗手，只是不能用金盆，咱们还得吃饭呢。后来再杀人也没什么感觉了，这习惯却一直留着，睡前不洗手就睡不着觉，总觉得差点什么，跟洗脸刷牙似的。”  
张云雷听后沉默不语，半晌才说：“你去吧。”  
杨九郎吻了吻他的眉间，翻下床去了卫生间。黑暗里，张云雷听着卫生间里传来的水声全无了睡意。  
第二天一早起来便要去章越那了，张云雷半醒未醒，人还躺在床上，傻笑着勾着杨九郎的衣领要他俯下身，故意拿话臊他，说：“老爷下次再来是什么时候啊？可别忘了云儿，您提早着人来知会我一声，我把屋里的红灯笼挂上迎您。”  
杨九郎被张云雷气笑了，恶狠狠的咬了口张云雷的鼻尖。  
“用不着，云儿脱光了迎我就成。”  
撩人的反而成了被撩的那个，张云雷骂了句“臭小子”，钻进了被子里，只留一个通红的耳尖在外面。  
杨九郎早早就到了章越的住处。章越身体虚弱，还睡着。因为畏光，屋里的窗帘拉的严严实实，如同仍在黑夜。杨九郎走到他的床边，在黑暗里看他。  
章越瘦脱了相，脆弱的像是一碰就要散在风里。杨九郎去摸章越的额头，章越已经开始低烧了。  
手还未待撤离，床上的人便睁开了眼睛，泪莹莹的。手指搭上杨九郎的手腕。  
杨九郎听见他说：“你啊，眼瞧着我要咽气了，才肯来看看我。”  
杨九郎喉结上下滚动着，说不出一个字。  
“抱抱我吧。”章越说，“从前在梦里你都会来抱我的。”  
杨九郎把他抱在怀里，像抱着副骨架。  
“你总是这样，平时不同我说话，来我梦里也不说话，但单瞧着我也是好的。我啊，我在这梦里乱七八糟的见了好些人，可算见着了你。明天，明天你就该来了吧。不来…不来也没关系，我就多睡会觉，也能看见你，还比醒着时的你听话。你，真的你一点也不好，我才不要见。”  
杨九郎不说话，轻抚章越额前的碎发。章越睡过去几秒钟，突然又睁开了眼睛，手指收紧握住了杨九郎的手腕。  
“李格非死了吗？”  
杨九郎轻拍他的背，说：“快了。”  
“那我就再等一等，我不能走到他的前面，我得看着他死。”  
“哥哥呀，我这次的梦好真实啊，连你的呼吸都能感觉到。”章越半梦半醒间呢喃。  
杨九郎唯有叹息。


End file.
